The Legend of buttercup!
by Booksessed-Booker
Summary: We all know the story of how Lady was brought into the Everdeen family. This is Buttercup's story because well...everyone deserves a story of their own :
1. Chapter 1

We all know the story of how Katniss got Prim a goat, Lady, for her birthday. Well this is the story of how Buttercup came into the Everdeen family.

"Prim! Can you get me the water from the pot on the stove?", Katniss asked her little sister. It was a Saturday and Katniss had just gotten back from hunting with Gale and it had been quite a good hunt : 3 turkeys, a wild dog, a few rabbits off the carefully set snares, and a handful of herbs Katniss had collected while waiting for Gale at their special spot under the rocks.

"Prim! Water!". No reply. "PRIMROSE!". Nothing. "Seriously, that girl is gonna need to get her ears checked", Katniss muttered to herself as she left the bathroom to go get the water. Her initial plan to have a nice long bath was replaced with feelings of annoyance at Prim. She wasn't usually like this but sometimes siblings can make you want to pull your hair out no matter how much you care about them.

The warm water dripped down Katniss' long dark hair, wetting her pale green clothes and leaving a trail of water where ever she went.

"KATNISS! COME LOOK AT THIS!", Prim called out to her. Katniss, thinking this was the best time for revenge ignored Prim completely.

"Katniss!". The voice came again. And again. And again. Almost 10 times!

"God Prim! What is wrong with you!" Katniss was really annoyed at this point and she was controlling herself, counting to 50, taking long deep breaths, to stop herself from throwing a banana at her little sister. But the torture never ended.

"Katniss theres a cat eating our clothes!" This got her attention. A cat? Clothes? Eating? As much as Katniss wanted to see the dress devouring little devil she still had to ignore Prim for the water.

"I'm not coming Prim"

"Why not?". The whiny little baby voice was creeping into Prim. The one she used to get her work done. Once she got everyone at schol to wish her "Happy Birthday" a week after her actual birthday because they forgot. That is the magic of the Prim-Voice.

"Because you didnt get me my water Prim", Katniss was 120% determined to not help Prim, even when there was a cloth eating cat somewhere. Eating clothes. Probably even her clothes! Katniss ran out the door, and crashed into a tall, hard, orange tree? What? She looked up, meeting olive coloured eyes. Trees didnt have eyes. Did they? Unless...

"Gale!" She jumped up. "You smell like oranges! I almost thought you were an orange tree!"

"Umm...Katniss did something happen to you after you came home? Did you fall and bump your head on something? Did Lady kick you so hard you fell and crashed into a wall?" Gale wasnt acting like himself, Katniss thought. And I'm DEFINETLY not acting like myself either. Why the pumpkin salad did I tell him he smelled like oranges? Maybe Gale was right. Maybe she did bump her head and forgot about it. Oh well...  
time to go check on the cat.

"Prim where is it? Where is the cat?", she asked.

As soon as the words left her mouth Gale looked at her like she really had lost her mind. "What are you talking about Catnip?"

"A cat. Prim said she found a cat that was eating clothes and asked me to come see it", she replied like it was the most normal thing in the world. The surprised look remained plastered on Gale's face like it was stuck. Katniss decided it was time to explain and told him everything, from when she asked Prim for water to when she crashed into him.

"Well Little Miss Delusional, I think i heard Prim saying she was going to the kitchen to get something to eat. For the cat maybe?"

"WHAT! And you let her! Gale! She's going to feed some...animal all the rabbits i brought home for the soup!", she screamed and ran into the house. Gale followed her, while making a mental note to never get Katniss a pet for her birthday.

**Helooo! Thanks for reading! I know it isnt good. And its not over. Dont worry :) Since im too lazy to finish it now ill try and finish the story in the next chapter :) Tell me if its good! Or bad. Or made you wanna sleep. Or made you feel like the author is awesome and if you ever meet her youll give her a bucket of candy for the story! Or made you want to pull your eyes out and wish you never knew how to read so you wuldnt have had to read this. **  
**Anyway...just review...say something coz i reallly want to know if people read this :) Thank you!You are a very good person just because ur alive and...well i just like people...who happen to be alive...i also occasionally like dead people...but not all the time...maybe i should stop now...yea im goign to stop. u probably think im crazy.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayy! Chapter 2 is finally up! And that's the end of this story...sadly :( but tell me if you liked it! And..i don't and probably never will own this. **

Katniss followed Gale back into the overly messy house. I really need to get this place cleaned up, she thought.

Meow...she heard a cat. The same sound was heard again. But this time it sounded like Prim. The two of them entered a room and Gale, who was leading came to a sudden stop, making Katniss crash into him. And they saw them...well her and it. The cat, Prim, and a bunch of leaves on the floor.

"Why were you making cat noises Prim?" Gale asked after 5 agitating minutes of staring at each other.

"You do know cats don't eat leaves. Or that it can't understand a single meow you're saying", Katniss told her younger sister.

But all she did was giggle in response but was soon silenced when she saw her sister's death stare. If looks could kill, the poor cat would have lost all it's nine lives!

"Katniss this is Coal mine" Prim provided, slowly and carefully. She pointed at the scruffy little black cat, half an ear missing and a squashed nose. It was disgusting!

"He reminds me of coal...his coat is black so I thought..." she continued but she was interrupted by someone coming in through the door. It was their mother. She walked through the room, threw a glance towards the little black lump and walked out as if it were the most normal thing in the world to find a half dead cat in your house. Prim followed her mother out, talking to her in a quiet hushed voice. Katniss turned towards Gale and had quite a weird conversation which went something like this...

"Gale why do you smell like oranges?"

"Well Catnip...I'm not really sure. Maybe it's my new shampoo."

"Oh that's nice! What kind of shampoo do you use?"

Her friend just stared at her, mostly because he didn't have an answer. He had no idea what kind of shampoo he used. The truth was that he was working with oranges for an entire week, trying, and failing, to bake Katniss an orange flavored cake for her birthday. He literally drowned in orange juice one day! Thankfully he didn't have to reply because Prim came back into the room sobbing, followed by her pale-faced mother.

By the way Prim looked, she wasn't allowed to keep the cat.

"But mommy! He's so cute!" she whined. Her mother though looked unaffected.

"Prim look at it! It probably has fleas on it. And...he'll need someone who really needs to take care of him." she said.

Katniss didn't like the cat or the idea of having another mouth to feed. But eventually after hours of crying, begging, persuading and death stares from 'hers truly' Prim got to keep the filthy bag of fleas. Their mother fixed up the cat and gave it a bath. It turned out that the little cat was actually a muddy yellow colour and not black. It was badly just in need of a bath. When Prim realized that, she decided to change its name to Buttercup instead.

So from a scruffy, black, flea filled, worm-bellied cat, came a golden mouse hunter. Even with its half bitten ear and mashed nose, Katniss wondered how Prim thought it looked cute. Neither did she completely understand how or why her best friend smelled like oranges.

_The End!_

**_Hope you had fun reading! Review! I might have a few more random stories...and...review!_**


End file.
